Apprenticeship
Two characters in the same faction (played by different players), may choose to enter an Apprentice-Mentor relationship. The mentor must at least be a Mentor and the apprentice must be of a lower rank, but at least an Agent. General Rules A Mentor may only have one apprentice at a given time. Similarly, an apprentice may only have one Mentor. This relationship persists until the apprentice or mentor permanently die, the apprentice achieves the same rank as the mentor, or they decide to part ways (this is generally reserved for players that become inactive or for whatever reason have lost contact with one another). Apprentice & Mentor Activities Each character in the relationship gains a story award, “Faction Mentor (Apprentice Name)” or “Faction Apprentice (Mentor Name)” and is eligible to participate in specific activities. Adventure Details When an apprentice and mentor bond they reveal the locations of magic items and faction secret missions that they have participated in to each other. There is no additional cost associated with this activity. Item Trading When trading magic items between the apprentice and mentor, the cost is only 10 downtime days instead of the usual 15. Fighting Partners By practicing fighting together before adventures, an apprentice and mentor can gain complimentary combat abilities. When both an apprentice and mentor are participating in the same adventuring group (they must be together at the same table, not just in the same Epic) the apprentice and mentor may spend 5 downtime before the start of the adventure. If they do, they gain the following benefits: * Any saving throw made by one participant to save against an effect created by the other is made with advantage. * Once per short rest, a participant may use the Help action to assist the other as a bonus action. * Neither participant acts as cover against ranged attacks made by the other. Apprentice Activities Language and Tool Training The apprentice may learn any language or tool proficiency that their mentor possesses for 125 downtime (no GP cost). Word of Advice Mentors grant their apprentice advantage on one check, save, or attack roll once during an adventure or chapter. This activity costs 5 downtime days to the apprentice, spent prior to the adventure and declared to the Dungeon Master prior to the start of the adventure. Mentor Activities Mentorship Renown When a mentor takes on a new apprentice they immediately gain the benefit of a successful Secret Mission for their faction. This can only be done once per character. Learn by Teaching Mentors gain advantage on one check, save, or attack roll once during a module or hardcover chapter due to reflecting on their prior adventures with their apprentice. This activity costs 5 downtime days to the mentor, spent prior to the adventure and declared to the Dungeon Master prior to the start of the adventure. Faction Pedagogue By taking on an apprentice you become approachable to other members of your faction who ask you for advice. As you dispense this advice you become better known in your faction. You may spend 30 downtime days in exchange for 1 renown. This can only be done once per character. Mentor’s Pride As your apprentice grows in power their deeds reflect on you. Each time your apprentice gains a level that would put them into a higher tier (levels 5, 11, or 17), you gain 1 renown. Category:Rules